1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to concentrates and aqueous use compositions of water-insoluble active organic compounds which do not require the use of emulsifiers and/or surfactants to provide stable compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aqueous compositions of a water-insoluble active organic compound such as biocides, fungicides, bactericides, insecticides, herbicides, algicides, light stabilizers, disinfectants, UV absorbers, synthetic hydrocarbons, radical scavengers, resins and natural waxes, usually require an emulsifier or surfactant solvent to formulate a stable system suitable for delivery of the active onto coatings, wood and plant surfaces, to protect them against microbiological attack. However, such formulations are quite susceptible to wash-out during heavy rain which reduces the effectiveness of such protection.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a concentrate of a water-insoluble active organic compound which is suitable for forming a stable aqueous composition upon addition of water, without the use of emulsifiers or surfactants, and whereby the composition can deliver the water-insoluble active organic compound as an extremely fine droplets and/or particles, to a desired site.
Another object herein is to provide a stable aqueous use composition of a water-insoluble active organic compound and a water-insoluble oil-modified partially esterified dicarboxylic acid anhydride, whereby the active can be delivered effectively onto various surfaces including coatings, wood or plant surfaces, and which are water-resistant, to deliver microbiological protection for the substrate material.
A specific object of the invention is to provide such concentrate and aqueous use composition of the water-insoluble active organic compound 3-iodo-2-propyl butyl carbamate (IPBC), which, in crystalline form, is particularly effective against blue and mold fungi, while, at the same time does not exhibit the strong yellowing effect when subjected to UV radiation or lose its biocidal effectiveness upon UV decomposition.
Still another object herein is to provide such a concentrate and aqueous use compositions which can be easily applied to a target surface and form a film thereon which would protect the active during the drying process and from wash-off during rainfall.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description.